happytreefandomcom-20200214-history
Mime
Name: Mime Gender: Male Animal: Deer Color: Purple Episode Count: 29 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 18 Deaths: 23 (20 from Regular Episodes, 3 from Smoochies) First Appearance: Mime and Mime Again First Death: Happy Trails First Victim: Toothy from Mime and Mime Again Voice Actor: N/A Mime is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. character bio A purple deer with face makeup who wears a blue and white striped shirt. He never speaks, because he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him. Apparently, most of his possessions are imaginary yet can be stolen (or even shown to be real), as evidenced in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, Concrete Solution, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U. Sometimes the things around him are imaginary, such as walls in Dunce Upon a Time, which he uses in the name of showmanship. It was once said that he's mute, but in some episodes, like in Happy Trails pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and I Heart U he has made audible noises (e.g., choking noises or blowing noises) making it evident that he can speak, he just chooses not to (although he has been known to not scream even when in severe pain as seen in Double Whammy Part 1 when his insides were set on fire). This has led to other characters' deaths, such as in Who's to Flame when his choosing not to talk to Lumpy, a fireman, over the phone eventually led to the destruction of the entire town. He is talented with circus skills like juggling and creating balloon animals, though his attempts to entertain his fellow Happy Tree Friends often have fatal consequences. Mime is very fond of peanuts, going so far as to stick his hand in a blender to eat them. He is also a bit on the pudgy side (most noticeable in the opening credits for Keepin' it Reel when his picture pops up). In Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Class Act he had a tail, however later on he doesn't have it anymore. It has been argued whether Mime is a girl. It is proven, however, that he is a male, considering he has antlers, which, in deer, only males have (except reindeer, but Mime is more likely to be some other deer). Also in Easy Comb, Easy Go Giggles and Petunia run up to him and flirt, while he and Petunia seem to have a crush on each other in I Heart U, providing further evidence that he is male. Mime is usually seen riding a unicycle in Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, See What Develops, Junk in the Trunk, and Double Whammy. Sometimes, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout entire episodes. Mime is the only character who doesn't die in the two TV episodes (Who's to Flame? and Mime to Five) he starred in, and he didn't have any co-stars in these episodes. He also survived in Mime and Mime Again, Easy For You to Sleigh, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, In a Jam, and I Heart U. He is also the only character to have his name in an episode's title. He lives in a tent, on which the inside looks like a regular house with invisible or imaginary furniture as seen in "Easy for You to Sleigh", and "Mime to Five". He dies quick and painless deaths more than any other character except in Happy Trails pt. 1, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Party Animal and Double Whammy Part 1. Like many other characters' deaths, they usually involve his head.